<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De Lluvia, Amor y otras Cosas by E_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819613">De Lluvia, Amor y otras Cosas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan'>E_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, F/F, Girls Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei queda con el corazón roto luego de que descubren que Usagi es la Princesa Serenity y Mamoru es Endymion, el eterno enamorado de su princesa. Una buena amiga acudirá en su ayuda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. De Lluvia, Amor y otras Cosas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un fic de dos partes que escribí a inicios del milenio y que acabo de encontrar en una carpeta perdida de Dios. :D es mi ship favorito de Sailor Moon, ¡disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">****</p><p class="western">Por: Escarlata</p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre la ciudad, cosa que la entristecía bastante. Era como si la tarde derramara las lágrimas que ella, por mero orgullo, se negaba a llorar. Se acomodó en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar, la que daba al patio trasero, y siguió contemplando la lluvia. En cada gota lo veía reflejado a él, sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, su afable sonrisa. Por un momento se sintió una perfecta masoquista. Le dolía recordarlo, pero le gustaba revivir cada momento que pasó junto a él, cada cita, cada mirada.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">En verdad dolía.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Lanzó un largo suspiro.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Cuando supieron que la princesa que con tanto afán habían buscado era ni más ni menos que la tonta de Usagi, sintió que algo le pinchaba el pecho, pero cuando les fue rebelado que Mamoru era la reencarnación del príncipe Endymion, eterno enamorado de la princesa de la Luna; escuchó que su propio corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos. ¡Demonios! Algo dentro de ella siempre le decía, cada que estaba con Mamoru, que él no era feliz a su lado, que él siempre estaba en todos lados menos con ella.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Siempre lo sospechó.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Siempre estuvo consciente de ello, que no quisiera aceptarlo era distinto.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La lluvia se intensificó más. Hacía tanto escándalo que no le dejaba oír sus propios pensamientos, cosa que le agradeció, pues no dejaba de torturarse con bellos recuerdos que supo nunca volverían a repetirse.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Se sentó en el piso y siguió contemplando las gotas que se estrellaban con fuerza contra el suelo. El ruido de la lluvia, inconscientemente, le recordó un rostro.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Usagi.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Usagi, ella, su razón de pelear y de vivir, muy a su pesar. Ella, su princesa, su... Amiga. Le dolía tanto decirlo, pero Usagi no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, y no quería culparla, claro... Pero ella era el verdadero amor de Mamoru, ella era lo que Mamoru tenía en mente todo el tiempo. Ella. Usagi. Su princesa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">¿Por qué no podía dejar de torturarse? Definitivamente era una masoquista.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La lluvia no dejaba de caer, no le daba ni un respiro a la tierra, ni tampoco a su corazón. ¿Cómo podía la lluvia ser tan cruel con ella?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Vaya tarde.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Toc, toc, toc.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¡Rei-chan! ¿Estás en casa?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Se puso de pie al escuchar la voz que la llamaba. Rápidamente la reconoció, era Ami. Corrió a la puerta y dejó pasar a una mojada Ami. La pobre escurría agua por todos lados, su uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, haciéndola temblar de frío.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Por todos los dioses, Ami, ¿qué hacías afuera con ésta lluvia? ─le preguntó, llevándola hasta su dormitorio para prestarle una toalla y algo de ropa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Estaba en uno de mis cursos intensivos ─explicó─. Cuando salí ya había comenzado a llover, pensé que podría llegar a casa, pero no lo logré.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Anda, cámbiate o va a darte una pulmonía ─dijo mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la blusa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Gracias, Rei-chan, espero no causarte molestias.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Claro que no ─sonrió─. Ponte ésta ropa, voy a poner a secar tu uniforme y te prepararé un té.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Gracias.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Rei le sonrió de nuevo antes de ir al cuarto de lavado para poner la ropa en la secadora. Por un momento, Ami le había hecho olvidar el motivo de su tristeza, cosa que le agradeció mentalmente. Dejó la ropa y fue a la cocina para calentar un poco de té, en cuanto estuvo listo, sirvió dos tazas y unas galletas de arroz en una charola y la llevó al dormitorio. Ami ya se había terminado de secar, traía puesta una camiseta negra, bastante larga, y un pantalón de pijama. Su cabello era un desastre, se veía muy graciosa y no pudo contener la risa cuando se sentó frente a ella.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Bébelo, te hará bien ─le dijo, ofreciéndole una taza.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Gracias, Rei-chan, me salvaste de morir ahogada allá afuera ─volvió a agradecerle mientras le soplaba a su té para enfriarlo lo suficiente.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Ya te dije que no me des las gracias, lo hago con gusto.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Bueno, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte con tu tarea.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Eso si lo puedo aceptar.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Entre té, galletas, libretas y una agradable charla, se fue una considerable parte de la tarde. El compartir risas con una gran amiga hizo que su corazón tuviera fuerzas para intentar sanar sus heridas de amor. Ami era una chica sumamente agradable, atenta, cordial, gentil. En una palabra, era única. Pero, también, era muy perceptiva e inteligente y no tardó en notar cierto aire de tristeza en Rei, incluso, ya sabía a qué se debía esa tristeza.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Rei-chan ─murmuró, aprovechando unos segundos de silencio.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¿Qué pasa?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Somos amigas, ¿o me equivoco?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─No.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Entonces no tienes que fingir conmigo. Sé que te sientes mal y también sé el porqué ─dijo de la forma más sutil que pudo─. Espero no ser inoportuna ni indiscreta, pero no me gusta que estés así.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Ami, no es lo que piensas ─alegó, tratando de hacer el tema a un lado─, es sólo que la lluvia me deprime un poco, eso es todo.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Mentirosa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Digo la verdad.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─No es cierto. Ya sé que crees que soy muy ingenua, pero no es así. El asunto de Mamoru-kun y Usagi-chan te tiene en ese estado.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¡En todo caso, eso no te importa! ─le gritó, tratando, inútilmente, de contener las lágrimas; no percató cuando la sujetó del cuello de la camisa.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ami había dado en el clavo, y le dolió mucho. Quería golpear algo, pero no pudo; quería huir, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Se quedaron así varios segundos, hasta que Ami hizo el primer movimiento.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Rei-chan, lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte ─susurró la chica, abrazándola con fuerza.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Rei se desplomó por completo y se soltó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga. El llanto de Rei era tan desgarrador que incluso tapaba el escándalo de la lluvia. Ami se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejar que ella se desahogara hasta hartarse.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Siempre supe que él no me amaba ─decía entre lágrimas─, pero no quería aceptarlo, por que yo sí lo quería... Lo amaba... Aún lo amo.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Lo sé ─respondió Ami con suavidad mientras acariciaba su largo cabello negro.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Dime qué puedo hacer para sacarlo de mi mente.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─El tiempo, Rei-chan, deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo. Será doloroso, pero te juro que tarde o temprano vas a olvidar ésta experiencia y encontraras lo que te corresponde a ti.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Ami...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">No paró de llorar en lo que restó de la tarde, incluso comenzó a dolerle la garganta, pero eso no la detuvo para nada. Terminó en el regazo de Ami, quien no le dijo ni una palabra en todo ese rato. Sintió que las lágrimas de Rei comenzaban a empaparle el pantalón y hasta las piernas, más no hizo ningún comentario, no se atrevía a hablar. Siempre había considerado a Rei una chica fuerte y decidida, pero ahora la veía tan indefensa como un cachorro recién nacido; lo único que podía hacer por ella hacer era cobijarla del frío de la tristeza. Cosa que, sin saberlo, logró.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Lo único que hubiera deseado de él era un beso de despedida ─murmuró la chica, sollozando aunque poco más tranquila─. Sólo un beso...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ami tampoco dijo nada, pero se inclinó para darle un beso en la cabeza y calmarla con suaves caricias en su espalda.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La noche llegó. La lluvia no cesaba. Rei se había quedado dormida sobre las piernas de Ami, su rostro aún estaba bañado en lágrimas, mas la tristeza en el mismo era menos que antes. Le oía suspirar entre sueños, cosa que le tranquilizó a ella también.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¿Ya estás mejor, Rei-chan?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Un pequeño suspiro fue la respuesta.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ami sonrió y se levantó con cuidado para acomodar a Rei en su cama, tratando de no despertarla. Su amiga necesitaba dormir. Apagó la luz, se disponía a marcharse cuando Rei habló dormida, sacándole un buen susto.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Mamoru...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¿Rei-chan?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Se acercó un poco, comprobando que ella seguía profundamente dormida pero estaba soñando con Mamoru.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─No me dejes...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ami se inclinó junto a la cama y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rei, esperando que eso tuviera algún efecto.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Lo tuvo.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~o~</p><p class="western">Lo veía alejarse por un sendero tapizado de rosas rojas. Corría tras de él, le gritaba que no la dejara sola, pero no parecía darle alcance. Mamoru volteó, pidiéndole a Rei que se detuviera...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Lo siento, pero yo no te amo. No quiero hacerte sufrir, entiéndelo...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Rei le sonrió y caminó hasta él, ésta vez sí logró acercarse a su lado.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Comprendo ─dijo, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Mamoru.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sintió con toda claridad la calidez de su abrazo, cosa que la puso feliz.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─No volveré a pedirte que sigas a mi lado, guardaré nuestra relación como un hermoso recuerdo, seremos amigos, tenlo por seguro, pero... Sólo quiero pedirte un último favor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¿Cuál?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Dame un beso, sólo uno. Prometo que con eso voy a olvidarme de ti.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─De acuerdo.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Rei levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos. Mamoru se inclinó lo suficiente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Eran tan cálidos, dulces, suaves... Tan reales y tan perceptibles. No podía creerlo. Una parte de su interior le decía que aquello era un hermoso sueño, pero se sentía tan real ese contacto que seguía sin creerlo. El beso, aun que breve, fue apasionado.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mamoru la soltó con cuidado y murmuró un “adiós” apenas audible, antes de seguir su camino por el sendero de rosas. Rei le vio alejarse, pero ya no hizo el intento de seguirlo, en cambio, dio media vuelta y se encaminó en otra dirección, sin volver a voltear.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Gracias ─dijo, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios y una pequeña lágrima salía de sus ojos─, y buena suerte.</p><p class="western">~o~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Llegó la mañana del sábado, eran alrededor de las ocho con treinta de la mañana, Ami desayunaba tranquilamente en el comedor; incluso ya se había olvidado del pequeño accidente de la noche anterior. Bueno, no olvidado, si no que trató de ya no tomarlo en cuenta.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Ring, ring.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Era el teléfono. Se levantó para contestar.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Sabía que ya estabas despierta ─dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, era Rei.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Buenos días, Rei-chan.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Buenos días, Ami.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Mucho mejor ─hizo una breve pausa─, oye, por lo de ayer... No tengo palabras con que agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. En verdad me hiciste un gran favor... Yo... Te debo una.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Rei-chan, yo sólo actué como lo habría hecho cualquiera que se considere tu amiga.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Oh, vamos, debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ti.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Dejémoslo así, si dices que me debes una, podemos decir que ya me la pagaste.</p><p class="western">─¿Eh?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ami sonrió al imaginarse la cara de confusión de Rei. En cuestión de segundos recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche, justo cuando Rei comenzó a tener ese sueño con Mamoru.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">~o~</p><p class="western">Ya había soltado a Rei, seguía de rodillas junto a la cama, pero su rostro era confusión pura. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como una manzana. Se tocó los labios, que temblaban, nerviosos, y no dejaba de mirar a Rei con algo de miedo. ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa con su amiga?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Por todos los Dioses...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Viendo que Rei seguía hablando entre sueños, puso atención a lo que ésta decía. Rápido captó el hilo de lo que ella soñaba. Siguió abrazándola al ver que había sonreído.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Dame un beso ─escuchó que decía. La vio sonreír de nuevo antes de levantar ligeramente el rostro y acercarse al suyo. Los labios de Rei alcanzaron a rozar los suyos, sin querer. No pudo evitarlo, no pudo. Se asustó bastante pero la tentación fue tanta que no resistió besarla. Sintió que ella correspondía el beso. Pero a los pocos segundos, se aterró de lo que estaba haciendo y rápido rompió el contacto. Dejó de abrazarla y cayó al piso, viendo como ella volvía a sonreír y murmuraba una despedida.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¿Qué hice?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, tomó sus cosas y regresó a su casa en cuanto vio que la lluvia se había dado un breve descanso. Su corazón latía como loco por semejante locura que había cometido. Al llegar a su casa descubrió que aún no llegaba su madre. Apenas si pudo dormir, pero decidió no decirle nada a Rei. ¡Claro que no iba a hacerlo!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Lo único que me consuela es que Rei-chan ya está mejor ─pensó, todavía apenada, antes de conciliar el sueño.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La lluvia terminó de arrullarla.</p><p class="western">~o~</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Cómo que ya te pagué?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Pero...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Te veo después en el templo, recuerda que hoy tenemos junta con las demás.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─¡No me cambies el tema!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Adiós.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Y colgó.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">─Creo que le hizo daño mojarse ─murmuró Rei con disgusto y colgando el teléfono también. Pero no tardó en volver a sonreír─. Muchas gracias, Ami. Aunque no quieras, te debo una.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em> <b>Continuará...</b> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Besos de Fuego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por: Escarlata</p><p>─o─</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><br/>Templo Hikawa. Martes, 6:00pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>─¡Argh! Esa tonta de Usagi no vino a estudiar ─se quejó Rei con molestia─, y todo por salir con Mamoru.</p><p> </p><p>─Oh, vamos, Rei-chan, ya la conoces. Además, debemos disfrutar de ésta merecida paz ─comentó Minako, alegre como siempre─. No hemos tenido enemigos desde hace tiempo. Es justo que nos divirtamos un poco.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Y porqué, en lugar de divertirnos, estamos estudiando como enajenadas, eh? ─preguntó Makoto, mirando de reojo a Ami.</p><p> </p><p>La aludida, sin apartar su atención del libro que leía, sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>─Recuerden que son exámenes finales. Pronto pasaremos a tercero de preparatoria y debemos esforzarnos más─ dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Las demás sonrieron con nerviosismo. Ami nunca cambiaría.</p><p> </p><p>─Ami-chan, hemos estudiado mucho ésta última semana ─alegó Minako, quitándole el libro de forma poco amable─. ¿No podrías tenernos un poco de piedad al menos por hoy?</p><p> </p><p>Todas le miraron, suplicantes. Ami sonrió con resignación y soltó un sonoro suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>─De acuerdo, por hoy hemos terminado ─dijo con otro suspiro, notando la alegría y el alivio de sus amigas─. Pero sólo por hoy ─advirtió enseguida.</p><p> </p><p>Guardaron sus anotes y libros de texto para poder llenar la mesa con té, dulces y toda clase de bocadillos. Decidieron conversar un rato. El tema: amor. O, en su caso, desamor.</p><p> </p><p>─¡No puedo creerlo! ─exclamaba Minako con tono melodramático─, ¿cómo es posible que la Gran Diosa del Amor, o sea yo, aún no tenga novio?</p><p> </p><p>─Eh, tranquila, que no eres la única ─dijo Makoto, resignada.</p><p> </p><p>─Eso no es bueno. Debemos salir más seguido y buscar a alguien lo que merecemos ─propuso Rei con gesto serio y decidido─. ¿Quién está conmigo?</p><p> </p><p>─¡Yo! contestaron Makoto y Minako al mismo tiempo, levantando sus manos en clara señal de acuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Y cuál es la prisa? ─preguntó Ami en tono calmo y con el suficiente volumen para que sus eufóricas amigas le escucharan─. Somos jóvenes, pero viviremos eternamente en Tokio de Cristal y quién sabe cuántas reencarnaciones más. El encontrar a alguien o no, es algo que no nos debería preocupar.</p><p> </p><p>El trío guardó silencio, meditando las palabras de su amiga. Ami en ningún momento levantó la mirada, sólo contemplaba su taza de té. El gesto en su rostro no se dejaba leer del todo, pero tenía cierto dejo de nostalgia.</p><p> </p><p>─Tienes razón ─dijo Rei, rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de sus amigas, en especial la de Ami─, pero sólo en parte ─aclaró─. El que seamos lo que somos no quiere decir que debamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados esperando a ver quién viene a nosotras. Y si, como dices, somos eternas, entonces con más razón hay que buscar a alguien. No vamos a pasar tanto tiempo solas, ¿o sí?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto y Minako sonrieron en completo acuerdo. Ami sólo volvió a bajar el rostro, con un gesto apenado y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas. Rei también sonrió. Se puso de pie y se volvió a sentar, ahora al lado de la chica genio. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ami y, con la otra, la obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarla.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Qué tienes? ─le preguntó con un extraño tono dulce─. Te siento triste.</p><p> </p><p>─Rei tiene razón ─intervino Minako─, ¿qué pasa, Ami-chan?</p><p> </p><p>─No, nada ─respondió, nerviosa, alejando su mirada de la de Rei.</p><p> </p><p>─Oh, vamos, todas sabemos que eres mala para mentir ─dijo Makoto con una risilla─. Puedes decirnos con confianza lo que te sucede.</p><p> </p><p>─En serio, no es nada ─repitió─, es sólo que recordé algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Y qué pasó? ─insistió Minako, curiosa.</p><p> </p><p>─Bueno... Es demasiado personal, así que las dejaré con las ganas de saberlo ─respondió Ami, sonriendo, ya había recuperado el ánimo gracias a sus grandes amigas.</p><p> </p><p>─¡Qué mala eres! ─le reclamó Minako con graciosas lágrimas─, por tu culpa no podré dormir hoy.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a guardarme algunos secretos? ─preguntó a sus amigas con un gesto dulce e inocente.</p><p> </p><p>─Sí, pero a ti te gusta dejarnos a medias ─le recriminó Makoto─. Siempre haces lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Rei se limitó a sonreír. También recordó algo, obvio que no lo mencionó. A su mente volvió aquella vez que Ami le ayudó a desahogarse cuando terminó su relación con Mamoru. Aún no le pagaba ese favor, y era por que no había encontrado la oportunidad adecuada para hacerlo. Sin querer, también recordó ese beso que había soñado esa misma noche. Se debía, fundamentalmente, a que la sensación que le produjo fue demasiado real, muy alejada de cualquier sueño.</p><p> </p><p>─No se preocupen. Si algo llegara a molestarme o lastimarme, no dudaré en decírselos ─dijo Ami para calmarlas.</p><p> </p><p>─De acuerdo, ¡pero cúmplelo! ─le advirtió Minako en tono amenazante.</p><p> </p><p>El tema cambió a los pocos segundos, yéndose el resto de la tarde en aquella charla. En un momento de esos, Ami y Rei fueron a la cocina para preparar unos bocadillos.</p><p> </p><p>─Ami-chan.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Uh?</p><p> </p><p>─¿Te importaría quedarte un poco más después de que el dúo maravilla se vaya? Necesito hablar contigo.</p><p> </p><p>─Claro.</p><p> </p><p>Ami se mostró un poco confundida, Rei estaba más misteriosa de lo normal, ¿qué querría?</p><p> </p><p>Las primeras en irse fueron Minako y Makoto. Insistieron en acompañar a su casa a Ami, pero ésta se negó, alegando que ayudaría a Rei con una duda de su tarea de verano. Sabiendo que sería inútil discutir con ella, el dúo maravilla se retiró sin sospechar nada más.</p><p> </p><p>─¿De qué quieres hablarme, Rei-chan? ─le preguntó Ami a su amiga, en cuanto se quedaron solas en la sala de estar.</p><p> </p><p>─Ami, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que...? ─murmuró Rei, un poco nerviosa─, La vez que me ayudaste a olvidar a Mamoru.</p><p> </p><p>Ami se sonrojó un poco y guardó silencio. De hecho, en la tarde recordó esa misma escena... pero ella recordaba algo más: el beso. Un beso que no podía olvidar y cuya existencia no podía revelarle a nadie, ni siquiera a la afectada. De hecho, aquella vivencia era un secreto que Ami y Rei compartían, nadie más lo sabía.</p><p> </p><p>“Ami, si necesitas hablar o desahogarte o lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ─continuó Rei, sonriéndole─. Recuerda que aún te debo una.</p><p> </p><p>La chica genio también sonrió, pero con tristeza. Aquel recuerdo seguía vivo en su corazón aun después de esos años y había sembrado un sentimiento hacia Rei que consideraba incorrecto. De alguna manera se sentía atraída por Rei, no estaba segura de que fuera amor, esa era una palabra muy grande, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella y aquel beso cálido. En sueños fantaseaba decenas de escenas entre ella y Rei, haciendo todo tipo de locuras, pero la que se estaba volviendo loca era ella. Gracias a las batallas ocultó aquel deseo hacia Rei, pero la paz lo trajo consigo nuevamente.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Qué te pasa? ─le preguntó Rei al verla tan callada.</p><p> </p><p>Ya no podía soportarlo. Estar sola con Rei era algo difícil de sobrellevar. No sabía cuánto más podría contener sus sentimientos.</p><p> </p><p>El asunto se puso más difícil cuando Rei la abrazó con la clara intención de reconfortarla, tal y como ella lo hizo tres años atrás. Ami temblaba, sus ideas estaban revueltas y su mente le ordenaba confesarle todo explotaría. No sólo era eso, los brazos de Rei eran tan cálidos y cómodos.</p><p> </p><p>─Ya... Ya no los soporto, Rei-chan ─murmuró Ami, derramando unas lágrimas y correspondiendo el abrazo.</p><p> </p><p>─Ami, dime qué te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte.</p><p> </p><p>El sentir que Rei le acariciaba el cabello la estremecía por completo. Estaba confundida, pero ya no podía quedarse callada.</p><p> </p><p>─Rei-chan, ¿alguna vez has besado al alguien? ─le preguntó al oído, abrazándola más fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>─Pues, solo en las mejillas pero no en la boca, ¿porqué?”</p><p> </p><p>─Yo sí.</p><p> </p><p>Esa confesión sorprendió a Rei. Por todos los dioses, Ami ya había besado a alguien, pero, ¿porqué eso la tenía tan triste? Imaginó que, tal vez, ese alguien era Urawa-san, ¿o no? Había perdido contacto con él hasta donde sabía.</p><p> </p><p>─¿A quién?</p><p> </p><p>No respondió, cosa que preocupó a la sacerdotisa. La escuchó sollozar más fuerte. Confundida, no insistió en saber la identidad de ese alguien.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Y qué pasó? ¿Porqué estás así?</p><p> </p><p>─Por que después de que besé a esa persona creo que me enamoré de ella, aún sabiendo que jamás me correspondería.</p><p> </p><p>─Ami...</p><p> </p><p>─Y lo peor ─continuó ella─, es que ésta persona ni siquiera supo que le besé.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora sí estaba confundida.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? ─le preguntó.</p><p> </p><p>Ami sentía su pecho a punto de estallar. No quería contestar, no deseaba hacerlo, pero sus labios se movieron solos, ignorando las órdenes de su cerebro y obedeciendo a su alborotado corazón.</p><p> </p><p>─Porque... Estaba dormida ─susurró─, “besé a ésta persona mientras dormía.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Uh?</p><p> </p><p>Mandando al trasto sus principios, sus inhibiciones y su miedo, soltó a Rei y le miró directo a los ojos; confundiéndola más de lo que ya lo estaba seguramente. La tomó por las mejillas y, reuniendo todo su amor, coraje y su tristeza, unió sus labios a los de Rei en un profundo pero lento beso.</p><p> </p><p>Rei estaba en shock, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Esos labios... Ese beso. No. No era posible. Esa sensación dulce, suave y cálida era la misma que sintió hacía tres años en esa noche de lluvia.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces... ¿Fue Ami quien la besó?</p><p> </p><p>La misma Ami rompió el contacto unos segundos después. Rei no reaccionaba. La chica genio, con un gesto serio en su rostro y aún bañado en lágrimas; se retiró de la habitación sin articular palabra alguna.</p><p> </p><p>─Lo hecho, hecho está ─pensó para sí misma al abandonar el templo─. Probablemente ya no quiera volver a verme. No puedo culparla.</p><p> </p><p>Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió, al menos ya se había desahogado. Suspiró con fuerza y miró el cielo, que estaba salpicado de estrellas y de una luna enorme y brillante. Se había quitado un peso de encima, pero terminó echándose otro. Al parecer, esa misma carga ahora la compartiría con Rei.</p><p> </p><p>─Rei-chan, perdóname, pero ya no podía resistirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Decidió caminar, su casa estaba relativamente lejos, pero la caminata le sería de ayuda. Quería que la brisa nocturna le despejara las ideas.</p><p> </p><p>─Por todos los Dioses, ella debe estar enfadada, ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer, Ami. Estás metida en un buen lío.</p><p> </p><p>~o~</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? ¿Porqué no lo sospechó antes? Ami fue la única que estuvo con ella esa noche. Ahora se explicaba porqué se fue en lugar de quedarse como lo habían planeado. Y el porqué por teléfono le dijo que ya le había pagado el favor.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces, el abrazo que sintió también fue de Ami.</p><p> </p><p>─Demonios, ¿porqué?</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a llorar de enojo sobre su almohada, sobre su cama; sobre la misma cama donde ella le besó la primera vez. Diablos, durante esos años, se sintió enamorada de ese beso y de ese abrazo, pensando que, aunque irreales, eran de Mamoru, pero no. Era reales y eran de Ami.</p><p> </p><p>─Ami-chan, debió ser muy duro para ti ─pensó─, y yo sin saber lo que sentías.</p><p> </p><p>Recobrando coraje, se secó las lágrimas y sacó su pluma de transformación de un mueble junto a la cama. Hacía tiempo que no tenía necesidad de transformarse, pero tenía que enfrentar a Ami y saber si lo que ella sentía era ese mismo sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón. Si era así, entonces había estado enamorada de Ami esos tres años.</p><p> </p><p>─¡Por el poder estelar de Marte! ¡transformación!</p><p> </p><p>Estaba decidida a enfrentar a Ami. Sintió que, como Sailor Mars, sería más sencillo.</p><p> </p><p>Para llegar a su casa más rápido tenía que cruzar forzosamente el Parque No. 10, así que le esperó ahí escondida entre las sombras. No tardó en ver a Ami. Llevaba sus libros y cuadernos bajo el brazo y frecuentemente miraba el cielo y suspiraba.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrió. En su identidad civil, Ami no podía siquiera sospechar que la vigilaba. Sabía que ella sí tenía a la mano su pluma de transformación, por lo que puso en marcha su plan. En cuanto Ami pasó cerca de ella, salió a su encuentro.</p><p> </p><p>─¡Ami, prepárate para luchar! ─le gritó, asustándola.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Re-Rei-chan? Yo... Ah ─balbuceó Ami, tirando sus cosas. Jamás imaginó que Rei reaccionaría de esa manera, sabía que estaría fuera de sí pero no de manera tan extrema. Lucía furiosa─. Rei-chan...</p><p> </p><p>─¡Transfórmate y pelea! ─le ordenó con dureza.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Porqué?</p><p> </p><p>─¡Sólo hazlo!</p><p> </p><p>Pero Ami dudó. Sailor Mars dio un gran salto en el aire y le lanzó su “Fuego de Marte”. Al darse cuenta de que el asunto era en serio, Ami esquivó el ataque y se transformó lo más rápido que pudo por mero instinto.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Porqué, Rei-chan? ─le volvió a preguntar, pero ella no contestó─. Perdóname por lo de hace rato, no pensé que fueras a ofenderte tanto, pero... Pero ya no podía ocultártelo. Si deseas desquitarte, adelante, no te atacaré.</p><p> </p><p>Tomándole la palabra, volvió a atacarla, pero con la “Saeta Llameante”. Por mera inercia, Mercury de nueva cuenta esquivó el ataque, no quería pelear. Mars, con un veloz movimiento, quedó cara a cara con Ami y se dispuso a soltarle un puñetazo. Sailor Mercury sólo cerró los ojos, pero el golpe jamás vino, en cambio, sintió que Mars la empujaba. Cayó al suelo y percibió cuando ella le sujetó por las muñecas.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió los ojos y encontró una mirada diferente en el rostro de Rei. Ya no lucía molesta, pero no sabía qué pensar; su gesto no decía nada, solo se mostraba duro.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Tienes idea se lo que has hecho pasar estos tres años? ─le preguntó con tono serio.</p><p> </p><p>─Rei-chan...</p><p> </p><p>─Una ilusión ─le interrumpió─, todo éste tiempo tuve una ilusión que creí que jamás se cumpliría, hasta ahora.</p><p> </p><p>─¿De qué hablas?</p><p> </p><p>─Te lo diré en dos palabras, Ami: Te amo.</p><p> </p><p>Fue el turno de Ami para quedar en shock.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>─Ya oíste. Te amo. Y hace rato confesaste que también estabas enamorada de mi ─la vio callar, incluso dudar. Se asustó─. Dime que es verdad lo que me confesaste. ¡Dímelo!</p><p> </p><p>─Sí, es verdad, te amo, Rei-chan.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Ami correspondió el gesto y liberó sus manos para poder abrazarla. Había esperado tanto por eso, había soñado tantas veces ese momento. Pero los labios de Rei le produjeron una extraña y agradable sensación, un calor indescriptible, como si tuviera fuego en los labios. Era increíble. En tanto, Rei ahora podía sentir algo más, no sólo esa suavidad y esa dulzura, también una especie de frescura, algo que no pudo percibir antes. Era como agua.</p><p> </p><p>Rei no resistió mucho y abrió un poco más la boca para profundizar el beso y dejar que su fuego invadiera la boca ajena. Ami no se negó al gesto, le estaba gustando.</p><p> </p><p>Liberándose del hechizo de aquel beso, tomaron un respiro.</p><p> </p><p>Sólo atinaron a mirarse y enseguida reanudaron el beso. Uno más antes de volver salir del parque.</p><p> </p><p> </p><h2 class="western">
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Labios de Hielo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por: Escarlata</p><p>~o~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Las flamas frente a ella danzaban como serpientes enfurecidas, el calor en el cuarto era sobrecogedor, siempre había sido así. Las llamas le daban un color naranja como el atardecer a los muros del cuarto y a su rostro, mientras los símbolos religiosos parecían llenarse con vida propia gracias a la luz y el calor del fuego. Pero ella no notaba esos pequeños detalles, no, tenía su mente enfocada en el interior de las llamas frente a ella, fundía su mente y alma con el fiero elemento y todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía cuando se metía de lleno en la meditación.</p><p> </p><p>Luego de las batallas, luego de todo lo sucedido, luego de la merecida paz y ante la promesa de un brillante futuro decidió que no debía bajar la guardia. No porque hubiera sobrevivido a todo quería decir que ya había alcanzado un estado espiritual alto, no. Estaba muy lejos de su meta y por eso se había impuesto un régimen de entrenamiento mental y espiritual.</p><p> </p><p>La pereza no era ninguna excusa para una Rei Hino en su mayoría de edad.</p><p> </p><p>Era viernes por la tarde, casi noche. Aun no oscurecía.</p><p> </p><p>La sacerdotisa continuó concentrándose hasta que el símbolo de Marte en su frente comenzó a brillar como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Esa era la señal de que había alcanzado el punto máximo de su meditación y su fusión espiritual con el fuego. Algunas gotas de sudor comenzaron a empapar su frente y correr por sus mejillas, no tardó en sentir algunas gotas más correr por su espalda y pecho por debajo de la ropa.</p><p> </p><p>No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, pero sí percibió cuando una sensación fría le pegó por la espalda como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana durante una fuerte nevada. Pese a la sorpresa no rompió su concentración en ningún momento, no cuando la sensación fría y la presencia nueva en el cuarto, suave, era algo que conocía muy bien.</p><p> </p><p>El frío y el calor se mezclaron en el cuarto como si lucharan, como si se mezclaran las corrientes y dejaran tibieza a su paso, como si se abrazaran antes de fundirse.</p><p> </p><p>Tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta del salón, y menos cuando ésta se cerró, permitiendo que la inesperada visita quedara a solas con ella en el cuarto de meditación.</p><p> </p><p>La recién llegada acababa de llegar de sus clases de la universidad, aun tenía su bolso con libros y sus gafas en el rostro. Algunas gotas en su cabello y ropa indicaban que afuera se había soltado la lluvia, como era común en esa época del año. Los lentes sobre su nariz reflejaban la luz del fuego, ocultando una mirada azul que denotaba una concentración similar al de la sacerdotisa. El brillante símbolo de Mercurio también había hecho acto de presencia bajo los mechones azulados que tapaban su frente.</p><p> </p><p>La presencia ardiente y la brisa fría pelearon por largo rato hasta que se apagaron de golpe al igual que los símbolos en el par de frentes.</p><p> </p><p>Rei soltó un fuerte suspiro y giró ligeramente el torso y el rostro para sonreírle a la recién llegada.</p><p> </p><p>─Ami, si vuelves a hacer eso me dará una pulmonía, tú misma has dicho que no hay que exponerse a cambios drásticos de temperatura ─sonrió antes de estirarse y ponerse de pie.</p><p><br/>─Lo siento ─se disculpó la aludida con un tímido y apenado gesto en el rostro─. Pero tú me has dicho que no debo perder la concentración y que debería ser capaz de alcanzar el estado de fusión mental con el agua.</p><p><br/>─Sí, te lo he dicho y has mejorado mucho desde entonces –respondió con una sonrisa, secándose el sudor del rostro con el dorso de la mano.</p><p><br/>─Permíteme ─interrumpió la chica genio y sacó un pañuelo bordado de su bolsa, mismo con el que le secó el rostro a Rei─. Hace mucho calor aquí, más que la última vez que vine. Tu fuerza está creciendo mucho.</p><p> </p><p>La sacerdotisa se dejó hacer hasta que Ami estuvo satisfecha. Sin decir otra cosa de momento, la chica dejó sus bolso contra el muro, en un sitio donde no estorbaran. Hecho eso se sentó frente a Rei, que en ese momento ya estaba en una posición más cómoda en el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Y qué trae a la Señorita Mizuno a mi humilde templo? ─preguntó Rei con una mueca divertida.</p><p> </p><p>─¿No lo recuerdas? ─fue el turno de Ami de preguntar─. Me pediste que te ayudara con la relación de gastos y pagos del templo, hasta me pediste que me quedara el fin de semana aquí.</p><p> </p><p>Rei hizo memoria y era cierto, le había pedido ese favor el día martes por teléfono. Ami no parecía muy contenta ante el obvio olvido.</p><p> </p><p>─¡Lo siento! ─exclamó la sacerdotisa dándose un par de palmadas en la frente─. Pero está bien, ya le había avisado al abuelo que vendrías hoy ahora que hago memoria. De verdad lo siento, no era mi intención olvidarlo. He estado con muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos días con esto del Templo y mis estudios.</p><p> </p><p>El gesto poco complacido de Ami la obligó a aumentar la intensidad de su súplica. Le tomó las manos, haciéndola respingar de sorpresa, pero la sorpresa fue mutua. Rei quedó extrañada de sentir las manos de Ami heladas como si estuvieran hechas de hielo. Por su parte, Ami sintió las palmas de Rei ardiendo como dos brazas al rojo vivo.</p><p> </p><p>Se miraron la una a la otra, sorprendidas.</p><p> </p><p>─Deben ser los restos del poder de hace un rato ─dijo Rei más para sí misma que para su amiga─. Creo que hoy hicimos más esfuerzo del habitual.</p><p> </p><p>─Debe ser eso, siento que tus manos arden, pero no me queman.</p><p> </p><p>Guardaron silencio unos momentos, parecían disfrutar del contacto de sus manos y saborear la sensación de calor y frío extrañamente entremezclado. Sin embargo, era una sensación familiar, una que ellas ya conocían, fue lo mismo que sintieron luego de su primer beso hacía algunos meses, cuando unas entrecortadas confesiones de interés mutuo finalizaron en un fuerte abrazo y un tímido beso.</p><p> </p><p>Era una relación discreta, intensa, algo no declarado ni aclarado a los demás, pero amorosa cuando la privacidad y el tiempo se los permitía. Ese sentiendo, ese algo mutuo era solo de ellas dos.</p><p> </p><p>─Me pregunto qué pasará si hago esto ─murmuró Rei con una mueca divertida y le dio un ligero beso en el cuello a Ami, debajo de la oreja, haciéndola estremecerse y respingar por culpa de la sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>─¡No hagas eso!</p><p> </p><p>La sacerdotisa soltó una risa, sin liberar sus manos en ningún momento. Ami tenía un infantil gesto de reproche en la cara, pero pronto pensó en regresar el ataque. Sin que Rei se lo esperara, pues normalmente estaba acostumbrada al modo pasivo y llevadero de Ami, ésta le dio un beso también en el cuello. La sensación fue más fuerte esa vez. La piel caliente de Rei reaccionó a los fríos labios de Ami. Era como derramar agua helada en metal caliente.</p><p> </p><p>Ami sonrió para sí misma al sentir que las manos de Rei apretaban las suyas en respuesta al gesto.</p><p> </p><p>Sin esperar reacción alguna la estudiante repitió ese beso en el cuello, uno más en su mentón y otro cerca de sus labios al escuchar a Rei retener un suspiro y contener la respiración. Logró liberar una mano para quitarse los lentes y dejarlos a un lado, en ese momento le estorbaban un poco. Notó que Rei estaba por hacer algo al respecto y de inmediato apresó la mano libre de su compañera y se tumbó sobre ella, dejándola contra el suelo con los brazos por encima de su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>Rei estaba sorprendida, miraba a Ami con visible sorpresa en el rostro, normalmente la situación era al revés. La futura doctora notó al fin la posición en la que estaban y lo que estaba haciendo, y se sonrojó profundamente.</p><p> </p><p>─Lo siento ─murmuró con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza.</p><p> </p><p>La sacerdotisa analizó la situación, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Le regaló una sonrisa e impidió que Ami dejara su posición.</p><p> </p><p>─Aprovecha ahora que te estoy dejando ─dijo con una sonrisa provocadora y un tono coqueto.</p><p> </p><p>─Rei-chan…</p><p> </p><p>─En cuanto me libere quedaremos a mano y luego veremos todo el papeleo ─rió un poco, divertida al ver a Ami en ese lindo estado de nervios y pánico.</p><p> </p><p>Un suspiro escapó de los lindos labios de Ami antes de corresponder la sonrisa con una más tímida. No necesito otra señal para volver a pasear sus labios helados sobre las mejillas de Rei, sobre sus ardientes labios rojos.</p><p> </p><p>Sobra mencionar que esa noche no hicieron lo que se supone que iban a hacer. Lo pospusieron para el día siguiente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIN</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>